WWE Ground Zero (Year IV)
WWE Ground Zero (Year IV) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event, produced by GreshDigiGames and it will feature both the RAW and Smackdown Live brands. It is scheduled to take place in the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, PA . It will be the inaugural event under the WWE Ground Zero chronology. Ground Zero Previews |-|Match #1= After defeating Finn Bálor at Judgment Day, Karl Anderson wanted to make sure he faced a "easy challenge" which is why he cost Braun Strowman his chance of being Champion at Summerslam, but it was a lose-lose because Big E Langston is no better choice as "Mr. Career Killer" is on a mission to maintain his grip on the gold. But Anderson shot himself in the foot when he pissed off new Smackdown GM Edge and he was forced to run the Gauntlet with the winners being added to the match. He lost 3 times out of 3 and now it will be contested in a Fatal-5-Way featuring Langston, Anderson, Roman Reigns, Braun Strowman and Kevin Owens. Following the WWE Draft, the World Title will now be contested on RAW with the winner of this match representing the red brand as it's World Champion. On the final edition of SmackDown before the show, the match stipulation was changed a Elimination Match. |-|Match #2= Zack Ryder wants the world to know the "true" John Cena and that's the reason he joined The Rebellion (or at least that's what he says). After getting involved with the main event of WWE Summerslam, Ryder got a taste of what Cena had to offer and Cena in return the following night. Per Shawn Michaels the winner of this match will go on to face Samoa Joe for the WWE Championship later on in the night. Read More...] |-|Match #3= At WWE Summerslam, Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain left Brooklyn as the Undisputed Tag Team Champions and now they face a new challenge, The Bloodline's top dogs, The Usos for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Will The Usos gain revenge against Sanity for getting involved in their "Family Business" at Summerslam? Rikishi fired the first shot when he injured Dain in a parking lot assault forcing Eric Young to replace him in the championship defense |-|Match #4= According to both Stone Cold and Edge, the issues between these two has to come to an end and it will as AJ Styles battles Bobby Roode with "No Restrictions" there must be a winner. Styles shockingly returned to cost Roode the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Summerslam and after their previous encounter on PPV ended in a Double Count-Out draw. "The Phenomenal One" and "The Glorious One" will look to finally settle it once and for all |-|Match #5= Barely surviving TLC at Summerslam, Drew McIntyre must now turn his focus to another lethal competitor in the form of Hideo Itami with the Intercontinental Championship on the line. |-|Match #6= After making her shocking return at Summerslam, Sasha Banks made her true intentions known that she wants her spot on top of the women's division back and in her way is the undefeated reigning Women's Champion - Asuka. "The Boss" lured the champion into a false sense of respect and admiration before, literally, stabbing her in the back and staked her claim for this match after defeating Bayley and Ember Moon respectively. Now with Banks' "Klique" neutralized thanks to Bayley, it will indeed be a one-on-one affair for the Women's Division's top prize. |-|Match #7= "The War Raider" Raymond Rowe has been on a roll since coming to RAW, taking the World Heavyweight Champion to the absolute limit and after his dominant victory on the go-home edition, Roderick Strong asked a simple question, "You wanna go?" and Rowe has accepted and the United States Championship will be on the line. |-|Kick-Off #1= After coming up short at Summerslam, the Authors of Pain will battle the reuniting duo of Harper & Rowan collectively known as the Bludgeon Brothers to determine the No.1 Contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship. |-|Kick-Off #2= Originally set to crown a new World Television Champion, the WWE Board has other ideas, Sheamus, Apollo Crews, Matt Riddle and Xavier Woods will compete in a Fatal-4-Way Match to determine who will receive a first round bye in the returning "World's Collide Tournament" at WWE World's Collide: Invasion. Ground Zero Results To Be Added Multimedia Videos |-|Promos= "Evolution" - Inside Look at John Cena v. Zack Ryder at WWE Ground Zero - WWE 2K19 Universe Mode "The Final Encounter" - Official Promo for Bobby Roode v. AJ Styles at WWE Ground Zero - WWE 2K19 The Cold Open for WWE Ground Zero Premiere Date - WWE 2K19 Universe Mode |-|Kick-Off= 207. WWE Ground Zero Year IV - Kick-Off - WWE 2K Universe Mode |-|Main Show= 207. WWE Ground Zero Year IV - WWE 2K Universe Mode Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Year IV Category:2017 Category:WWE Ground Zero Category:RAW Category:Smackdown Live